


Come Back

by PosieParkzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, for all my posie warriors, posie - Freeform, set after 1x14, this one is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosieParkzman/pseuds/PosieParkzman
Summary: Posie one shot set after 1x14. After learning the truth about everything Josie follows her heart for the first time. All the way to Belgium.





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> im broken after 1x14. So i wrote this for all our posie hearts. I have slim hopes but we might get her back. This is for all my Posie warriors. I love you all and hang in there. We got this.

_“Penelope don’t leave.” Josie pleaded. The pieces were starting to click in her head. The break up. The act. The kisses. It started to make sense and just as it was, she couldn’t have the girl leave. Not yet._

_“You know, for weeks I had been hoping you would give me one reason to stay. Instead you gave me a thousand reasons to go. Losing on purpose? Always putting yourself second?” Penelope paused. She couldn’t make out the last few words without her heart breaking in two. She mustered as much strength as she could to continue, her voice quivering. “My heart can’t take it. And I will not wait around and watch what happens to you next.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Penelope looked at Josie and she knew it was her last chance. She pulled out the book that held the secrets of the school, her last connection to the school and gave it to Josie. She needed it more._

_“You know the pens, I was using to spy? This,” she handed Josie the book. ‘Records all of it. It’s basically a log of everything written down at the Salvatore school. And I want you to read what your dad wrote. About something called the merge.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“Well you will.” Penelope wiped away the tear that felt from Josie’s eyes, holding her face one last time. ”One day. You will understand, why I did, everything I did.” Watching Josie cry was the most painful thing she’d ever see, but ultimately, it’d be less painful that what was to come. She touched her forehead against Josie’s one last time like they had many months ago, her heart tearing itself apart as she leaned in to kiss her, for the very last time. Her tears couldn’t contain herself as she pulled away and drew her in for one last hug._

_“I love you Jojo.” She pulled away to look her in the eyes. The beautiful brown eyes that she fell in love with the moment they met. “I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart.”_

 

The words replayed in Josie’s mind over and over again. _I love you Jojo. I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart._ She couldn’t’ take it. Every fibre of her being shook with her tears. She didn’t know what hurt more, the day Penelope broke up with her or the day she left. Because this time she knew why. She knew the whole story. She knew why Penelope left her, why she hurt her. She didn’t break up with her because she wasn’t good enough. It was because she couldn’t continue to watch her be the cause of her own destruction. She wanted to save her. Every jab, every poke, every push it was to make Josie see that she was enough, more than enough in fact. She was worth being selfish for. Josie wiped her tears from her eyes as she clenched onto the pages of Penelope’s secret spy book. She read what her dad wrote. She knew about the merge. She knew now that Penelope was the only one that believed she could win, that she was stronger. She ran down to her dad’s office and burst through his door.

“So when were you going to tell us about the merge?” Josie confronted.

“Wait what how did you find out about that?” Alaric stood up and made his way to Josie.

“No don’t.” Josie held her hand up and took a step back “So it’s true then? When Lizzie and I turn 22 we are going to have to merge and in doing so one of us has to die.”

“Yes technically but-“

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t tell us?! What did you think would happen??”

“Your mother and i-“

“Mom knew too??? Of course she did.” Josie threw her hands up, fed up with all the lies.

“Yes but we are-“

“Save it. S a v e it. I’ve heard enough.” Josie shook her head pacing up and down the room. Alaric tried to draw his daughter into an embrace until she pushed him away. “Don’t.” She took a deep breath. “Right now I need you to book me a flight.”

“What?! No way in hell Jo-“

“Don’t. Right now I need to see the only person that I trust. I need to see her. and I need to be with her right now or I’m going to do something I’m going to really regret.”

“…. Okay…. Where?”

“Belgium.” 

* * *

 

She stood in front of Penelope’s dorm room, shaking. She’d spent the entire trip over rehearsing what she wanted to say in her head over and over again and now as she was seconds away to say everything, she wanted to say all she was at a loss. Maybe it was a mistake catching the first flight to Belgium just to see Penelope. Maybe she shouldn’t have guilted her dad into giving her the address and letting her run all the way over here. No. This was exactly why she was here. Things were about to change, and it was going to start with Penelope. Her biggest mistake. She let her go. She knocked on the door and waited. Her palms were sweating and every nerve in her body shook in anticipation. The door opened and it was the last thing that she expected. It wasn’t Penelope Park. It was another girl that stood in front of her. Penelope really didn’t waste any time finding someone new.

“Hello can I help you?” The girl said standing there waiting for Josie to say something.

“Sorry. Right. Um… I’m looking for Penelope Park.” Josie choked up out of anger, jealousy, fear.

“She’s 2 doors over.” The girl yawned and closed the door behind her. Josie felt a rush of relief. This is good. She swallowed her tears and started walking towards Penelope’s room. Just as she got there Penelope walked out and bumped straight into Josie.

“God I’m sorry I-“ Penelope stared at her with her mouth gaped. “Jojo? What are you doing here?” Standing in front of her again, seeing her again made all the words flood back. She knew what she wanted to say.

“You can’t just do that.” Josie stated.

“What?” Penelope asked even more confused than she was a moment ago seeing the girl she loved in Europe, standing in front of her no less.

“You can’t just leave like that. You can’t just leave after dropping this colossal bomb onto my life. You can’t just leave after you everything. After you tell me you love me.”

“Why?” Penelope huffed. She was exhausted.

“Because I didn’t get to tell you how much I love you.”

“I know.”

“No you don’t. You think you do. But you don’t. I spent months hating you. Believing that everything you do was in spite of me. And yet despite all of that I still loved you and I hated myself for it. Then I come to find out that you’re the only person that actually believed in me? The only person who put me first when I spent the entire time putting everyone else first. It was you.”

“I… That still doesn’t explain why you’re here Jo.”

“Why else do you think I’m here? I’m here for you. You were right. The whole time. About Lizzie, about me and about everything. So I’m here doing the most selfish thing I’ve wanted to do in the longest time. Because I’m done being a doormat. I want you Penelope. And I want to fight for you. And for me.” Penelope looked up and stared. Speechless. Her eyes were welling up with tears, her lips curled into a soft smile. “Say something. Please. Anything.”

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for you so say anything remotely close to that? The moment I found out about the merge I-“ Penelope’s tears fell and Josie wiped them way with her hand.

“I know. I’m sorry I made you wait. I’m so sorry. But I’m here now and I’m-“ Josie’s sentence was cut off by Penelope’s lips crushing hers in a kiss. She recovered quickly from her surprise and pulled in closer. Feeling Penelope in her arms again, properly this time was all she needed after everything that happened. It was Penelope. And it was always going to be Penelope. Did they have things to work through? Yeah but at least they could work through them together, with all their cards on the table. Penelope pulled away laughing and crying at the same time.

“Ha god I’m a mess.”

“The most beautiful mess.” Josie chuckled.

“God I forgot what a cheese ball you were.” Penelope nudged her before resting her head on Josie’s shoulder.

“Come back with me.”

“What?”

“Back to Mystic Falls. I want you back with me. I don’t ever want to let you go again.”

“Jo-“

“Please. You are what I want and I’m not going to leave until you say you’re coming back with me.”  Penelope smiled through her tears and touched her forehead with Josie’s.

“Okay. I’ll come back with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if there's mistakes i'll fix them eventually


End file.
